


How they got their wands

by Lia_Lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Threats, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Lia/pseuds/Lia_Lia
Summary: How the Death Eaters got their wand when escaping from Azkaban ? A short drabble of one of the numerous way they could have used.





	How they got their wands

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings : death threat - violence - torture

Garrick Ollivander didn’t know what to expect from his meeting with Lucius Malfoy. The wizard hadn’t given him that many details, just paid him for a private try out at the Manor. He rang the bell and stomp his feet, trying to warm his frozen extremities. His carriage full of wands was already covered in a thin layer of snow. He hated winter.

Within seconds, an house elf finally let him in, leading him to the room ball where the Malfoys were waiting for him.

“Mr Ollivander, it’s a delight to see you.” Mr Malfoy greeted him as another house elf appeared in a crack. “Would you like some tea?

-With two sugars please. What can I do for you, Mr Malfoy? Or maybe is it for madam? As long as it isn’t for the young Malfoy, it’s a struggle finding unicorn hair lately.

-Have you brought a broad spectrum of wands with you as I asked for or did you only took some resembling ours?

-Both, actually. Even if I doubt you’ll find your fit in another category.

-It isn’t for me. You’ll see, Mr Ollivander, that I have a few… friends… who’ve lost their wands, and as we all know you’re the greatest of Great Britain, they’re all really… excited… to get another from yours.

-A few friends Mr Malfoy?

-Narcissa, would you mind bringing them here?” he asked softly, and watched as his spouse left the room. “I would like all this to be strictly confidential.

-I’m afraid I don’t understand.

-I’m not only paying for wands, Mr Ollivander. I’m buying your silence too. A word to anyone and it would be your latest.”

The smirk on Lucius face was fully formed when the door opened on Narcissa. A sweet Merlin escaped his lips as he saw her sister waking behind her, followed by nine other Death Eaters. No one had lost their wands; they had all been confiscated by the magisterium as those people got imprisoned.

Shaking furiously wasn’t helping him, as it made him look weaker and amused the crazy woman. She had blasted two china vase with the wands he had made her try. Part of him knew what kind of wand she’d need, but he couldn’t give her. He remembered selling him a 12¾ inch walnut with dragon heartstring wand decades ago, and he carried some walnut ones with him, and even a dragon in case Narcissa was the one in need. He just hadn’t see that coming. Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, they all had broke out from Azkaban less than a week ago. But Crabbe and Goyle hadn’t, and they had their wands with them. They were all gathered in the ballroom, maybe for the show, but maybe not. A shiver ran down his spine as he suddenly realise what all this implied; if all those Death Eaters were hanging out in the Malfoy Manor, then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named couldn’t be that far.

“Maybe we should give him a little preview of what would happen if he doesn’t start working now.” Avery proposed, making someone laugh in approval.

“Or maybe we can just Imperio-ed him.

“I can be more frightening than that.” Bellatrix smiled. “Make me try a walnut wand, Ollivander. Or I’ll have to stain Cissa’s silverware.”


End file.
